1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shopping cart automatic dual brake and more particularly pertains to automatically applying brakes to wheels of the shopping cart with a shopping cart automatic dual brake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shopping cart brakes is known in the prior art. More specifically, shopping cart brakes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of manually applying a brake to a shopping cart are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,103 to Higgs discloses an automatic brake for a shopping cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,622 to Smith et al. discloses a shopping cart foot brake assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,307 to Shaffer et al. discloses the ornamental design for a shopping cart brake.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,015 to Collins et al. discloses a shopping cart brake system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,534 to Goff discloses a shopping cart brake.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a shopping cart automatic dual brake for automatically applying brakes to wheels of the shopping cart.
In this respect, the shopping cart automatic dual brake according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically applying brakes to wheels of the shopping cart.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved shopping cart automatic dual brake which can be used for automatically applying brakes to wheels of the shopping cart. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.